Camped Out
by eissie-licious
Summary: Set in a campsite after the past weeks’ graduation. Kuma was bothered with the noise coming from a certain tent. Kumiko Yamaguchi and Shin Sawada’s tent.What is really happening? What is the mystery behind the weird noises & Shin’s cheeks in blushing form


(A/N Please don't compare my FanFic to others. I am just a newbie in this kind of stuff but I am willing to make it as remarkable as possible. I'm only 14 years-old, a sophomore in highschool but above all, I am willing to improve my writing skills. I am also willing to receive criticism from professional Fan Fiction writers here.Thanx!)

(Credit: Thanx Mara for the wonderful idea, an inspiration for me to make this remarkable Fan Fiction.)

(Story: Set in a campsite after the past weeks' graduation. Kuma was bothered with the noise coming from a certain tent. Kumiko Yamaguchi and Shin Sawada's tent. What is really happening? What is the mystery behind the weird noises and Shin's cheeks in blushing form?)

"Camped OUT"

Joyful, blissful, a happy day indeed. Less anxieties, full of happiness.

Finally, something to be proud of.

--

It's been weeks since the students from Shirokin Gakuin graduated. An achievement, something to be proud of. Even the boys from Section 3-D reached the top of their goals, having their very own wishes and dreams of what they want to be. Everyone successfully left the private school, overjoyed, contended, things they can never imagine, believe or even explain. It doesn't even cross their minds that a simple, geeky, weird, odd and childish 22- year old teacher can make a big difference among themselves. Dedicated to what she believes in, stands out for it and never gives up no matter what. Surreal. Unexplainable. Weird. But…it does happened.

"Are you serious?" with a slight giggle she's hiding from the speaker.

"Ofcourse, I am. Are you coming, then?" asked the other voice over the phone.

"Hai!" said Kumiko, covering her mouth from bursting to laughter.

"Just don't be late".

--

It was her previous student, Kuma, as they call him, on the other line. An invitation for a get together? Worst of all, they decided to camped out. What's gotten into them? One thing for sure, it wasn't Sawada who though of it. Gosh! What a stupid idea. Oh well, never mind.

Kumiko's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden brain analyzation. Instead of thinking the 'impossible' happening, she decided to pack her stuff. Be ready for tomorrow's trip.

What to bring? For instance, yeah, I experienced camping out when I was in nursery.

She put everything her hands can get into.

Kumiko's thoughts

Let me see…bunch of clothes, a handy flashlight, sleeping bag, uhmmm, what else?

What is this? A sanitizer? **(A/N Mara, look, I included the sanitizer! Happy?)**

When did I use this? Oh well, it might help anyway.

She put her clothes, flashlight and some stuff into a duffle bag.

A couple of hours of packing, Kumiko got tired and decided to go to bed early.

"Uh, camping isn't suppose to be this hard." Said the yawning Kumiko.

Her bag isn't properly arranged, clothes are halfway in. The bag is still open, stuff has been pouring out.

"What the…?" said Kumiko eyeing her bag.

She decided to go straight to her bed.

"I just wish this camping will be unforgettable. Sweet Dreams." Said Kumiko eyes closed. She eventually fell on a sweet slumber.

--

The next day…

"I can't believe she's still sleeping." Said a voice.

"This camping will be ruined." Said the second voice in a disappointed tone.

"Everything's ruined. Nobody came, except the five of us." Said the third voice.

"No, were six. Yankumi, remember?" reminded the second voice.

"As if she's gonna wake up. We are here for 30 minutes. Kuma, you told her to meet us here right?" asked Minami.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Said Kuma in a 'not so sure' tone.

"I better go to her house then. To check is she's already ready." Said Sawada Shin.

"We're going too, Shin." Said Noda.

"Uh, not just stay here. It is better if all of you will stay in case she arrives." Said Shin.

(A/N Shin doesn't want to let them know Kumiko Yamaguchi's family background. It will be a big problem if someone will know that she's the future Heiress of a Yakuza family.)

"Okay, then."

--

Shin arrived at the Yamaguchi Household after a couple of minutes.

"Is Yankumi in there?" asked the gasping Shin to Tetsu.

"Ojou? Yeah, she's still in her bed. Why you as--?" said the interrupted Tetsu.

Shin brushed at Tetsu's side. He walked straight to Yankumi's room.

He opened it slightly and slowly. He saw a girl with a shiny long black hair, lying towards the soft bed, head first towards the soft pillow. She moaned.

Shin can't help smiling while looking at Yankumi. He stares at her for a couple of seconds when suddenly he thought of the reason why he came to her house in the first place.

She tapped Yankumi at his very slightest touch. A very soft touch, a touch with care.

"Kumi…Yankumi." Said Shin.

Yankumi moaned.

"YANKUMI!" shouted Shin.

"Oh! What? Where?" said Yankumi standing on top of her bed, hair in array.

"Oh crap! What the--?" asked Yankumi surprised to see her student, Sawada in her actual bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" said the startled Yankumi.

"Relax. Your giving me shivers. I just want to remind you about the camping your suppose to be ready at hours ago."

"Your suppose to be responsible to your actio—" said Shin interrupted by Yankumi.

"Oh God! See you later. Bye." Said Yankumi pushing Shin towards the door.

(A/N She pushed Shin outside her bedroom's door, not outside the house.)

"I'll be ready before you know it, Sawada." Said Yankumi to the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just be." Said Shin laughing.

--

(A/N I decided to jump to the main plot of the story. Yankumi and the rest arrived in **_Shimiko_** campsite I just made up the name. I'm not really familiar with Japanese places. Ofcourse, Yankumi got loads of pissing from Noda, Minami, Kuma & Uchi, Shin just slept all through out the travel.)

"Wow! This is really nice. I really can't believe you thought of camping out instead of going to bars and doing crazy parties." said Yankumi looking at the new surroundings.

"Shin thought of it." Said Minami.

He got closer to Yankumi…

"It was pretty dumbed actually, you see, the other's didn't even tried to join in, just the six of us. We thought of not to go but, Shin's our friend and besides this can be a nice past time instead of doing nothing at home." He said in a whispery tone.

Kumiko's thoughts

Sawada thought of this?

"Let's set the tent." Said Kuma.

"Were six right? But there's only four here." Said the puzzled Noda.

"Huh?" asked Shin.

"I guess we should share. Each tent two person. How's that?" asked Uchi.

"Great Idea. Let's set the tent before it gets dark." Decided Shin.

Everyone helped in setting everything up. Kumiko was puzzled with how to do this kind of stuff, asking everyone if they brought the instruction sheets. All the boys was really ignoring Yankumi's on-going childish attitudes. Shin just finished setting up a tent and so is Kuma, Uchi, Noda and Minami.

"Were gonna go sightsee around the area. Be back later…" said the the four of them.

Now it was Kumiko Yamaguchi and Shin Sawada. Alone. In the middle of nowhere.

Kumiko was still confused with how to set a tent that's why she doesn't notice that the rest, except the both of them, left to sightsee a bit.

Shin started to walk towards Yankumi's direction.

"Let me do that for you." Said Shin.

"Huh? Okay, then." Said Yankumi in relief.

"So, it was you who thought of this camping?" asked Yankumi suddenly to break the ice.

"No." lied Shin reluctantly.

"Baka. Don't lie. It's pretty nice to know you have a bit 'nature side'. " said Yankumi paused with a giggle.

Minutes passed and the fourth tent was set.

"All done. See, it's easy, you should think about it, analyze it. I can't believe you don't know how to seta simple camping tent knowing you're a Math teacher!" said Shin in unbelievable look, trying to piss Yankumi off.

"Deh? Why does being a Math teacher having to do with this?" asked Yankumi.

"And by the way, we have four tents right and all in all were six…" computed Yankumi, counting to her fingers.

"See, you just need to analyze the problem, told you being a Math teacher is connected to this." Said Shin in a 'I told you so' tone.

Yankumi noticed the sudden darkness appearing to the sky.

Hours passed, Kuma, Uchi, Noda and Minami arrived with tree branched on their arms.

"We thought of getting some wood along the way back here." Said Uchi.

"Yeah, let's set a camp fire." Said Noda.

"Let's cook some food. My stomach is rumbling." Said Kuma while rubbing his stomach.

--

It was really dark but the campfire in the middle lit the area. They started to eat. It was a peaceful night, they laugh at each other's self and share stories. That's how the many months of Yankumi's teaching affect their attitudes. They became friendly and more open to their feelings. Yankumi was impressed.

Darkness was really in sight. After a couple of laughter, they decided to go to the bed.

"Yawn! Goodnight everyone." Said Uchi, heading to one of the tent.

"I'll go with you." Said Minami.

"Yeah, it's late, I better sleep then. Goodnight." Said Kuma.

"…and this tent is mine. No sharing!" said Kuma in a warning tone.

"Huh? And how am I suppose to sleep?" asked Yankumi.

Noda stood up and headed towards the other tent to get third tent all by himself, too.

"Good night, Shin, Yankumi. Sleep tight you two!" said Noda the giggling.

"What?" asked Yankumi.

Yankumi eyed Shin in a scary look.

"Huh? What do you want?" asked Shin in a possible calmed tone.

"First come, first serve!" shouted Yankumi running towards the fourth and last tent.

Shin chased Yankumi. They raced towards the tent and eventually arrived at the same time.

"Sawada, this is mine! You sleep outside!" reasoned out Yankumi.

"No way, this is mine. You sleep outside." Said Shin.

They keep on arguing until Shin came up with a good idea.

"I think we should share." Suggested shin.

"Huh? Puhlease…are you kidding me? You sleep outside. I'm the girl here. Hello?" said Yankumi.

Shin lies down the tent. Yankumi was pissed.

"Shin!" said Yankumi desperately.

"Okay then, if you want it, you will get it." Said Yankumi with a grin.

--

--What is happening?—

Kuma and the rest was disturbed by the noise coming from outside. He decided to check it on, thinking it was a wild animal or something. Uchi, Noda and Minami was more busy sleeping than being disturbed by some stupid noise.

Kuma checked the noise from where it was coming, eyelids half closed.

"Huh?"

Yankumi and Shin's tent, he thought, was moving?

Yes, it was bumping and moving.

"Am I dreaming?"

Kuma checked each tent to see if Shin and Yankumi was really in that tent together.

A positive yes, came to his mind.

"What are they doing? Are they--?" said Kuma in a very malicious way.

"It can't be. They decided to do it during the camping? That is why they share the same tent."

"Oh, this is gonna be good. Your gonna be busted." Said Kuma rubbing his hands together.

He led his tracks towards the last tent over the other side. He heaved a sigh before unzipping the opening of the tent.

Kuma was surprised.

Yankumi was on top of Shin. Hair was completely messy. Totally messy. She blushed furiously knowing the presence of Kuma has disturbed their activity. Shin's cheeks was blushing, no, it was getting red but its definitely not a blush.

"What the--?" said Kuma wide eyed.

Yankumi and Shin stared at Kuma for a couple of seconds.

"What are you doing?" asked the still wide eyed Kuma.

"Kuma, why are you here? I thought your asleep." Said Yankumi.

"A..huh." Kuma said, not quite sure if his mind had just receive Yankumi's words.

"Kuma, don't just stare at us like that. If you want we can do this together later. but for now, it's gonna be just Sawada and I." Said Yankumi.

Kuma was even more wide eyed and disgust with the thought of….

(A/N Think what you like to think with this situation. Green minded!)

Yankumi closed the opening of the tent. It was getting noisy again with both of their shouts and moans mixed. The tent was moving and getting messy again. Kuma stood outside the closed tent. It was very shocking.

"I can't believe them." Said Kuma finally. He went back to his tent to analyze what was really happening between the both of them.

After a 5 minutes or so, Yankumi went outside.

She was perspiring and wiping her face with a small towel. Shin was left inside the tent alone.

"Sawada, I will be back in a second. I just need a fresh air." Said Yankumi giggling.

Shin went outside also to get some cold breeze. Her cheeks were really red.

--

The group arrived at their very own houses the very next day. So far, it was really enjoying and very far from their usual activities. A pinch of nature can be good sometimes.

Kuma told the other sleepy heads (Ahum! Uchi, Noda and Minami) what he discovers between Yankumi and Shin.

They all replied with a shocked "WHAT?"

The mystery stays a mystery and until now, it was Yankumi and Shin who really knew what happened that night.

(A/N Here's the real deal)

They were fighting over who gets the tent for the rest of the night, Yankumi was pissed and so was Shin. Both of them thought of the same idea to settle things up. They decided to wrestle. And whoever wins, will get the tent and who loses will sleep outside with the hungry mosquitoes everywhere. They decided to beat each other up. Yankumi really took everything seriously, she punched Shin on his face. Yankumi was winning and everything was fine till Kuma arrived to checked the mysterious giggles and noise. They decided to call it quits. They just spent the whole night around the campfire. Journey back was really a hassle. Yankumi and Shin was sleeping all through out the travel back home. Kuma looked at them in disgust all through out the trip.

"Bummer, those sleepy heads!" thought Kuma

THE END. ( )


End file.
